Frame
by Sueona
Summary: His dream felt so real until he woke up to know it wasn't a dream. How can he put everything back to place?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I just play with them. I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Angst.

Characters: Akihito, Asami, Kirishima, Suoh, etc.

Chapters: 1/?

Summary: His dream felt so real until he woke up to know it wasn't a dream. How can he put everything back to place?

Notes: Hello everyone. Surprise, surprise, an idea came to me. I thought I would put this up and see what everyone thinks of it first. Please tell me what you think or any suggestions too. Thanks. Hope you enjoy it.

One young man with blondish hair felt his body floating away from him. He was trying to cling to something. Well more like someone. His dream felt so real. His brain told him it happened. Now he had no idea where he stood. He betrayed him and those golden eyes told him that he knew of the betrayal. Those eyes were harsh against him. The fight was fierce. He left before more of it could come. He didn't want to hear words of telling him to get lost for good. His heart wouldn't be able to take it. Now, the dream was disappearing and he knew he was in a bed of some sorts. It wasn't home though. The bed was too flat and hard. He tried to figure what happened after the fight. He knew he met up with Kou and his friend was asking questions that he wasn't ready to answer. That was the last thing he could remember and it made his heart speed up. His mind was fogging which told him that he was drugged at some point. What happened? Where was the yakuza? A small hand grabbed his and he tensed until he heard her soft spoken voice.

"Akihito." Aika whispered.

Everything calmed down as he heard his mother's voice. It meant he was safe. Still he wondered where the crime lord was. It hurt to think he was without him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his mother. He noticed he was in a hospital of some sorts. His mother gave him a soft smile. It was the kind of smile stating to prepare for a preach from his father who no doubt wasn't too far away. He choked out, "What… What happened?"

Aika sighed, "You were found in a warehouse with a gun in your hand and a man dead two feet away."

Akihito jumped from the bed and asked, choking harshly, "WHAT?"

"Calm down, dear. They found out that someone drugged you and was framing you. They caught him within a couple of days." Aika answered. She ran her hand over her boy's face. She sighed, "You kept saying a name. They put two together and they also doubled checked the warehouse founding evidence against him."

Akihito froze and asked, "What name did I say?" His heart was racing.

"Asami." Aika told him straight out.

Everything in his body tensed. No, it was all a lie. Asami would never do that to him, not after all they went through together. He shook his head, stating, "Lies." His mother grabbed his hand, giving him an odd look. No one knew about his secret, not even his parents. The police only took him calling out for Asami as evidence. The yakuza would not do such a thing to him. Akihito felt his world spin but he had no time to think as the door open to reveal his father.

Hideo looked at his son with a stern look as he questioned, "What kind of trouble did you get into this time? Chasing criminals can cost you. For goodness sakes you almost got charged for murder." His voice was rising by each word that came out of his mouth.

Akihito whispered, "Lies." It would never be true. He had to fix this mess and soon. Asami was his heart. It took so long to admit it. He couldn't lose that man. The yakuza took everything from him and now he yearned for the man like nothing else. Asami was already upset about his sin. Yes, he regretted the decision every second of the day.

"What are you talking about!?" Hideo asked loudly.

Akihito looked straight into his father's eyes, stating, "Asami would never do that to me. He wouldn't." He didn't believe anything the police said. He knew the yakuza or at least he hoped so. If Asami wanted him gone, he would do something else. He put his head into his hands. He messed up big time. Why was this happening? He wanted Asami. The man knew how to bring strength in him.

"YOU KNOW THAT KIND OF MAN!" Hideo screamed.

Aika stood up and sighed, "Dear, please. Akihito has been through enough. Drop it."

Akihito closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him. He didn't care for their voices arguing about him and his life style. All that matter was to see Asami as quickly as possible. He will make sure that the older man knew he would clear this up. That was all he was thinking about as his body fell into a deep sleep.

Three days later, Aika asked as she saw her son grabbing his stuff from the table, "Where are you going? You just got out of the hospital. You need to rest."

Akihito froze in his tracks. He was hoping to avoid his family today. Three days and he fought to remember what happened that night. He didn't even know what he was doing there. He couldn't remember if he was doing something for Asami that night. All he could remember was Kou asking him tons of questions. He couldn't believe he forgot everything for two days. He planned to see Asami and tell him that he would get this straighten out even if that meant revealing who the yakuza was to him. He didn't care what everyone thought now. He was released yesterday from the hospital and for those three days, it felt strange not to feel a strong body against his. His mother made him come to the family home for a while. He never got a new key for the penthouse. He had nothing at the moment. He turned his head to look at his mother who gave him a worried look. He sighed, "I got some stuff to do."

"I know you, Takaba Akihito." Aika stated and continued, "You are going to find out what happened that night. Give it a rest. They caught the man who was trying to frame you." She worried for her son. She agreed with her husband about his life style but she would support him no matter what even if she disagreed with it.

Akihito looked at the family photo, seeing them smiling. It wasn't always smiles in the house. It was part of the reason he moved out as soon as he hit eighteen even though he was in college. His father gave him a camera and that was his life. Sadly, his father disagreed with him of using the camera to catch criminals. Hideo always wanted him to travel the world, taking photos of places and models. It wasn't his passion. He gripped the keys in his hand, stating, "I have things to settle. I have to know what happened that night before he goes away for good. He would never do that to me." He knew it in his heart. Asami, not really saying those words, but he saw those rare looks. The yakuza at least cared for him. He had to straighten this out before it was too late. He gave one more glance toward his mother and walked out the door, feeling like a stranger in a home he grew up.

In a cell, one tall man lays in his cot, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was blank as ideas raced through it. He heard footsteps walk down the hall. He turned his head when they stopped in front of his cell. He raised an eyebrow as he saw a police officer instead of his lawyer.

Mitsuo hissed, "Someone is here to see you, Asami Ryuuichi."

Asami grinned at the man as he got off the cot. He stood up proud and relaxed. The door was opened for him and his hands were cuff. He didn't fight at all. It didn't matter. It was over. He walked down the hall to the visitor room. He sat down, a glass between him and the person on the other side. It didn't shock him to see who it was but he wanted the other away for good. He picked up the phone and asked coldly, "What are you doing here?"

"Listen, I will straighten this out. I know saying your name got their attention to you. I will…"

"Get out of here. I got caught. The only mistake I did wrong was leaving a hair there." Asami stated.

"What?" Akihito asked stupidly. He couldn't believe the words said to him. It took him an hour to get here and it took a while to get permission to see the yakuza. It wasn't true. The words coming from Asami were lies.

Asami chuckled bitterly, "You thought you meant something to me. You were a pain in the ass. I thought this would be the easiest way to get rid of a brat."

"Asami…"

"If you didn't betray me, I might have kept you around longer and just dumped you in time. You were nothing to me but a good time but you had to continue to butt in my business and cause trouble. I do not like used people." Asami explained coldly like ice. He could see tears fall from those hazel eyes but he felt nothing for them.

Tears he never thought would fall did. Asami tried to set him up to get rid of him. Everything he believed was taken from him. Akihito stared into those gold eyes seeing nothing in them. He choked, "I believed in you. I gave you everything."

"Get lost, brat." Asami growled as he hung up the phone. He stood up proudly and left the crying boy behind. His steps were slow.

In the visitor room, Akihito dropped the phone. His eyes weren't seeing anything. His mind kept hearing those harsh words repeat over and over again. Pain entered his body. It was cruel. He fell for the yakuza and he was only being used. He knew he betrayed the man but he never thought he would go this far to revenge it. He lowered his head in his hands, unable to contain the pain. Tears continued to fall no matter how much he told himself to stop. He stood up, unable to take it anymore. He ran out the room and out of the building. It hurt. It felt like he was having a heart attack but it was more painful than that. Nothing could make this right again. He ran into someone who grabbed his arm. He looked up to see the guard with glasses. Was it all a bad joke? He had hope in his soul but it was crashed soon.

"Here is a key for the store warehouse for your stuff. Stay out of our way. Too bad Asami-sama got caught or you would have been out of our way for good." Kirishima spoke.

Akihito grabbed the key and ran down the street. He couldn't hear anymore. He meant nothing to the crime lord. The rare looks were nothing but illusions that he wanted to believe. His heart was torn out of his chest, bleeding for the world to see. Would anything heal him after this? Nothing made sense to him any longer. Everything he went through to be with Asami was for nothing. No one could gain that cold heart. The yakuza proved it today. He ran to the park and sat down. He stared up at the blue sky wishing rain would make his tears disappear. He mourned, "Asami."

In the jail, Asami sat there, staring at his loyal man. He picked up the phone, seeing those eyes glare at him for a second before the look was gone. No one would be able to tell that sign but he knew Kirishima for a long time to notice things like that. He asked, "How is the wife?"

"She is very upset." Kirishima answered.


End file.
